krypton_seriesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fichier:KRYPTON Digital Comic SYFY
Description Get a behind the scenes look from comic artist Jason Badower as he details the artistry in bringing General Zod to life as part of a 3-page comic TALES FROM THE PHANTOM ZONE. Krypton returns June 12 at 10/9c on SYFY. Set two generations before the destruction of the legendary Man of Steel’s home planet, Krypton follows Superman’s grandfather (Cameron Cuffe, The Halcyon) — whose House of El was ostracized and shamed — as he fights to redeem his family’s honor and save his beloved world from chaos. Based on DC characters, Krypton is executive produced by David S. Goyer (Man of Steel, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Dark Knight trilogy). Cameron Welsh (Ash vs Evil Dead) serves as executive producer and showrunner. Subscribe To SYFY ►► http://bit.ly/SubSYFY Watch more SYFY shows: Watch The Expanse ►► http://bit.ly/WatchExpanse Hundreds of years in the future, humans have colonized the solar system. Earth, Mars and the Belt are now on the brink of war. And all it will take is a single spark. Watch Krypton ►► http://bit.ly/WatchKrypton Set two generations before the destruction of the legendary Man of Steel’s home planet, Krypton follows Superman’s grandfather — whose House of El was ostracized and shamed — as he fights to redeem his family’s honor and save his beloved world from chaos. Watch 12 Monkeys ►► http://bit.ly/Watch12Monkeys Two time travelers, Cole and Cassie, must journey throughout time to prevent the Army of the 12 Monkeys from destroying all reality. Watch Face Off ►► http://bit.ly/WatchFaceOff In this competition/elimination series, special effects make-up artists participate in elaborate challenges for a grand prize and the honor of being Hollywood’s next great effects artist. Watch The Magicians ►► http://bit.ly/WatchMagicians Based upon Lev Grossman’s best-selling books, The Magicians centers around Brakebills University, a secret institution specializing in magic. There, amidst an unorthodox education of spellcasting, a group of twenty-something friends soon discover that a magical fantasy world they read about as children is all too real— and poses grave danger to humanity. Watch Z Nation ►► http://bit.ly/WatchMoreZNation A group of survivors must cross the country with a possible cure for the zombie apocalypse. The holder of the cure, a zombie-human hybrid named Murphy, may not be so cooperative. Watch Wynonna Earp ►► http://bit.ly/WatchWynonna Wynonna Earp follows Wyatt Earp’s great granddaughter as she battles demons and other creatures. With her unique abilities, and a posse of dysfunctional allies, she’s the only thing that can bring the paranormal to justice. About SYFY: It doesn’t matter if you’re into space outlaws, exiled dragon queens, or survivors of the zombie apocalypse. If you love it, you’re one of us. Get more SYFY exclusive content: Visit SYFY.com ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYWeb Find SYFY on Facebook ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYFacebook Follow SYFY on Twitter ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYTwitter Follow SYFY on Google ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYGooglePlus Follow SYFY on Instagram ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYInstagram Follow SYFY on Tumblr ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYTumblr About SYFY WIRE: SYFY WIRE is a fan-first genre news and editorial destination dedicated to covering science fiction and nerd culture across TV, Film, Books, Comics, space and technology with up-to-the-minute news, in-depth analysis and content that drives conversation and debate. Get SYFY WIRE exclusive content: Watch SYFY WIRE on YouTube ►► https://www.youtube.com/c/SYFYWIRE Subscribe to SYFY on YouTube ►► http://bit.ly/SubSYFYWIRE Visit SYFYWIRE.com ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYWIRESite Find SYFYWIRE on Facebook ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYWIREFacebook Follow SYFYWIRE on Twitter ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYWIRETwitter KRYPTON | Digital Comic | SYFY https://www.youtube.com/c/SYFY Catégorie:Vidéos